Electrical devices, such as computers, are comprised of multiple electrical components (e.g., processors and memory devices) that typically dissipate unused electrical energy as heat, which may damage the electrical components. Various means, such as heat sinks and heat exchangers, have been utilized to control and/or remove heat from electrical components and their surroundings.
As electrical devices increase in processing speed and power, their components will generate even more heat that must be removed. Liquid cooling systems may be an efficient means to remove heat from electrical components by transferring heat away from the electrical components through the heating and cooling of a liquid. Typical liquid cooling devices may not be suitable or particularly efficient at removing adequate amounts of heat from electrical components, particularly where space and cost are concerns.